Ovarian cancer is the most fatal of the gynecologic cancers. The high fatality rate results from the late stage of presentation, at which time ovarian cancers have metastasized and their curability is low. In theory, early diagnosis of ovarian cancer might be accomplished through the use of biomarkers in blood or urine. However, the most widely studied serum marker for ovarian cancer, CA-125, is elevated in only 50% of women with curable (Stage 1) disease. Consequently, there is great interest in the discovery of additional biomarkers and predictive methods that could help to detect ovarian cancers at a curable stage.